Illness Illusion
by Uchikurai
Summary: Ini fic milik Nelliel Minoru/' Aku membenci mereka yang selalu menyakitiku dan membuatku takut. Aku ingin ini berakhir tanpa harus meninggalkan luka antara aku dan paman"/RnR Please


**Illness Illusion **oleh Nelliel Minoru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: angst/family

Rate: T+ untuk bahasa.

Summary: '' Aku membenci mereka yang selalu menyakitiku dan membuatku takut. Aku ingin ini berakhir tanpa harus meninggalkan luka antara aku dan paman"

.

.

.

Rumah sederhana berlapis kayu mahoni yang kokoh terasa hangat disore hari yang terhantam hembusan angin dingin. Beberapa helai jendela dibiarkan terbuka dengan tirai putih yang berkibar gemulai tertiup angin kasat mata.

''Gaara." suara berat memecahkan kesunyian dalam salah satu ruangan dalam rumah kayu itu. Seorang laki-laki tampak bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Terlihat resah dan begitu terganggu.

Sasori, nama pria seperempat abad yang menyebut nama Gaara bocah 16 tahun yang tengah bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya yang begitu hangat. Sasori mengelus perlahan helai rambut yang berwarna hampir sama dengan rambutnya sendiri. Pria seperempat abad itu terdiam, air bening menetes pelan dari ujung mata cokelat sayu miliknya, mengusapnya serampangan kemudian mencium kening bocah bernama Gaara dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.  
>GAARA POV/

Paman sudah pergi, rupanya paman tak sadar jika aku berpura-pura tertidur. Seluruh badanku sakit dan memar dibeberapa bagian. Sasuke menghajarku lagi, cih! Aku ingin membalasnya tapi tubuh ini seakan kaku dan bergetar.

Brakk!

Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar oleh tendangan kaki Kankurou kakakku, wajah beringasnya membuatku takut. Dia menghampiri aku yang semakin beringsut, Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Heh! Aku muak melihatmu yang selalu bermalas malasan!" dia berteriak kencan dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kewajahku yang sudah memar di beberapa bagian. Aku merintih dan beringsut, berharap dia kasihan terhadapku yang terlihat menyedihkan. Cih, menyedihkan.

"Kankurou! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kakak perempuanku berlari menghampiri kami, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kankurou yang hendak memukulku lagi.

Dia kakak perempuanku yang baik dan pandai memasak. Dia selalu membelaku meskipun sebenarnya dia lemah. Dan itu membuatku muak. Entah kenapa aku membencinya, membenci mereka semua!

"Pergi kalian! Pergi! Jangan sakiti aku!" suaraku terasa serak dan tercekat ditenggorokan.

Temari kakak perempuanku berlalu menyeret Kankurou yang masih memandangku sadis sambil berjalan melewati pintu.

Tak lama terdengar deritan lantai kayu dengan bunyi keras. Semakin lama semakin keras terdengar dan semakin membuatku teringsut takut. Aku meremas selimutku kasar.

"Gaara! Kenapa?" pamanku, ternyata pamanku. Aku lega melihatnya menghampiriku dan memelukku, aku dapat merasakan sayang dari belaian tangannya dikepalaku. Aku menangis histeris.

"Kankurou menghajarku! Dia memukulku lagi hiks … lihat paman … dia memukulku!"

/END OF GAARA POV/

"Huft" sasori hanya menghela nafas, tetap diusapnya rambut keponakannya. Mata cokelatnya menatam helaian merah itu miris.

"Sakit sekali paman" Gaara merengek menunjukkan satu dua luka memar pada wajah pucatnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku ada dibawah bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu.

Sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu, Sasori menyempatkan diri menyelimuti bocah kurus berkulit pucat yang sudah merebah kembali.

"Aku ambilkan obatmu dan lekaslah tidur." ucap Sasori bebelum benar- benar berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, meskepin sedikit awah hitam bergulung gulung disebelah timur, hawa dingin daerah yang diselimuti hutan pinus dibeberapa tempat tampak tenang dengan rumah yang satu dua. Jauh dari kota, dan jauh dari kenyataan.

Dentingan sendok tembaga beradu lembut dengan piring porselen berwarna biru. Kayu cokelat persegi yang dipahat sedemikian rupa mendadikannya pusat ruang makan. Sasori menyendokkan nasi kare kedalam mulutnya sambil sesekali melirik gara yang duduk tenang.

"Gaara … makanannya enak?" ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan empat cepolan di beberapa sisi. Wajah ramahnya yang tengah meletakkan sekeranjang buah apel tak membuat Gaara tertarik memandangnya. Kakaknya yang bernama temari itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Gaara. Bagaimana menututmu?" tanya Temari lagi yang tak meyerah saat Gaara tak menghiraukannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Gaara. Namun Gaara menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Gaara berteriak memandang Temari yang sedikit terbelalak, cepat-cepat ditarikkya tangannya dari sana.

Sasori yang kaget memandang Gaara sambil menghela nafas.  
>"Gaara. Kenapa?" tanya Sasori pada keponakan 16 tahunnya yang kini telah berbalik arah memandang pamannya.<p>

"Dia mengganggu makanku paman." jawab Gaara dengan tangan menuding kearah Temari yang terbengong. Dengan wajah yang masih berhadapan dengan pamannya.

"Ha~ ayo habiskan makananmu dan juga minum obatmu, lalu pergilah tidur." ucap Sasori. Tangan putihnya memijat pelan pelipisnya lalu melanjutkan makan.

Gaara terdiam dan menyendokkan sesuap nasi kedalam bibir pucatnya. Temari duduk disamping Kankurou yang bertempat tepat di hadapan Gaara. Meja makan persegi itu cukup untuk menampung 4 orang.

"Habiskan makananmu" ucap Kankurou tegas setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya diam."Bocah manja" tambahnya lagi dengan seringaian sinis yang terbias pada bibirnya.

Gaara yang geram mengepalkan tangan dan spontan berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku tidak manja! Jangan mengganguku terus KANKUROU!" Gaara berteriak teriak sementara Kankurou tetap memasang seringaian yang membuat Gaara muak.

"Hentikan itu Gaara!" Sasori yang tidak tahan membentak Gaara. Tentu saja bila setiap hari acara makan selalu diganggu Gaara yang berteriak-teriak.

"Iya paman." Gaara kembali duduk meski menahan gejolak pada hatinya, menahan geram.

Sasori beranjak ke arah lain ruang makan. Kemudian kembali dengan beberapa butir obat. Obat yang setiap saat dan setiap hari dikonsumsi Gaara.

"Minum obatnya dan pergilah tidur" ucapan lembutnya tak urung membuat hati Gaara tenang. Tak dihiraukannya Kankurou yang terus meledekinya 'Anak manja'.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa! Fic pertama di fandom Naruto *mijet2 tangan* maaf bila masih berantakan dan tak karu karuan.

Fic pertama ini untuk my lopeli sister Uchikurai tercinta T.T huweee ficnya hancur pokonyan. Dan dua sayapku my Michi and my Poong :3 i lop yu all!

Dan seorang lagi. Nee-chanku Arnanda, hehe ini janjiku nee-chan.

Terimakasi sudah mau membaca :p #cipok atu atu.


End file.
